Lancerism
Lancerism is a religion on Risk Universalis III. It was founded by a participant named Blaketheguestgardian, and it has an interesting origin. Although it was one of, if not the largest, religions in risk universalis, behind the Church of Johnsony at it's height. There have been many claims about it plotting to overthrow amnity or attempting to aggressively take over all of risk, but these claims are unfounded and lack substantial evidence. History The history of Lancerism begins with a Mod named Lancerelliot. Lancerelliot is a questionable fellow, being somewhat of a furry and libertarian. He was of little relevance and no one seemed to think much of him. However, that would change in late 2017, when for one reason or another, people began to copy his name on the risk discord, by changing their nickname to his name, followed by putting a different "form" in parentheses, for example "Lancerelliot(Gay Form)". This quickly began to spread across the discord, and thus Lancerelliot became something of a risk meme. However, late on the night of December 5, 2017, a participant named Blaketheguestgardian, who had joined in and called himself "Lancerelliot(Nationalist Form)", recieved a vision from the heavens, telling him to spread the word of Lancer. Thus, he suggested to his fellow lancerelliots that they form a "lancer hive", and being the cancerous autists they were, the others present agreed. And so, Blaketheguestgardian, Prophet of the Divine Original, first Lanciph of the Lanciphate, created a new discord group titled "Lancer Collective", and by doing so, set in motion the next phase of Risk history. He quickly invited the others, and soon enough Lancerelliot himself joined, and accepted his place as the Divine Original, the idol of the fledgling religion. But before it could fully organize itself, Lancerism faced its first challenge, the Lancerist Reformation. It was a Martin Luther-esque attempt at creating a protestant form of Lancerism, and it almost split the religion. Fortunately, the Reformation was eventually crushed, and Lancerism was successfully kept intact. Shortly after that, Lanciph Blaketheguestgardian started a proccess of organizing Lancerism. A holy book of lancer was compiled, as well as holy symbols designated, clergy was organized, a clear stated goal and belief was established, and so the Great Jihad began. Slowly but surely, participants and staff alike were indoctrinated into the new faith, invite after invite being sent in DMs across the risk community. Eventually, Amnity themself joined the discord group, and before they knew it, the Lancer Collective had reached 50 members, and became the largest ever organized religion in the history of risk. It seemed like the new faith was destined to spread across all of Risk, and that all participants would see the light of Lancer's Gospel. However, soon after Lancerism established itself as a major power in the risk community, it faced a new rival: Zhukovism. This rival was a growing ideology as well, and soon enough a small, limited flame war began between certain Lancerists and Zhukovists. As this conflict raged, Lancerism began to stagnate, and actually shrinked slightly. Eventually, one of the top High Priests AA'ed the Lancer Discord, banning almost everyone. After this, Lancerism was permanently crippled. Slowly after this AA heavy stagnation would occur as the meme was dead by this point, furthermore the prophet became inactive and the admins threatened to persecute the remnants of the religion as they viewed Lancerism as a threat to their power and they didn't want it to become popular again. With this occuring the server would finally collapse and be dissolved by the prophet later during mid-2018. Beliefs Although in many ways Lancerism is a vague meme religion, it is most often shown as a radical militant libertarian religious cult, centered around Lancerelliot as a sort of deity. Blaketheguestgardian, as the founder of the organized Lancer Collective, is Prophet and Lanciph, essentially the Vicar of Lancer and the religious head of Lancerism. In terms of beliefs regarding the social structure of the Risk Community, Lancerism seeks to protect the interests and rights of participants, favoring the idea of an administration that must answer to the Participants, and has the sole purpose of representing the values of an equal, balanced society in which everyone, big or small, has a voice. This best real life comparison is a representative democratic republic, but with influences from libertarianism and also constitutional monarchy, as Amnity would still be permanent head of risk regardless, but with checks and balances on everything. Because of its looser, more democratic ideals, Lancerism has found itself at odds with the oligarchic and strict Zhukovism. Category:Ideologies in Risk